Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Classes
Shattered Pixel Dungeon retains the same classes as the original vanilla Pixel Dungeon, but many of the classes have received balance overhauls, some minor, and some major. This page contains the new or modified traits unique to the classes in Shattered PD. For the rest of the information about certain classes, it may still be beneficial to also view the corresponding "Hero/ine" page to see the traits of each class being carried over from Pixel Dungeon. Contrary to Vanilla, all classes except for Warrior are locked initially, each one having a different unlock requirement. Additionally, all classes now automatically identify the scroll of identify, in addition to one type of potion and one type of scroll, which are specific for each class. Warrior The only hero unlocked by default, the Warrior is focused around armor and general survivability. He starts with a Potion Bandolier and 3 throwing stones - a tier-1 thrown weapon. He no longer starts with an extra point of strength, and he now doesn't receive a disadvantage to using thrown weapons. While Warrior can no longer reforge his shortsword (now a worn shortsword), he now starts with a Broken Seal that can be affixed to armor. The Seal gives shielding, based directly on the level and tier of the armor it is affixed to (as in a +1 tier-2 armor will cause the Broken Seal to grant a maximum of 3 shielding). The seal generates 1 point of shield every 30 turns. It can transfer a single upgrade, so it is highly recommended that the Warrior's first scroll of upgrade is used on the cloth armor. The Broken Seal can only be affixed to identified armor, and that armor cannot be cursed when affixing the Broken Seal; however, it will still work if the armor becomes cursed while it is attached. Warrior now automatically identifies the scroll of rage and potion of healing, rather than the potion of strength. Gladiator Building combo unlocks special finisher abilities: powerful attacks that cannot miss! A different finisher is available at 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 combo count, and using a finisher will reset your combo.|width = 100%|image = Combo.png|heading = Combo}} Instead of getting bonus damage with combos, Gladiator now gets combo finishers, which normally use up combo to deal a guaranteed-hit attack with special effects. This combo is always lost if the Gladiator misses twice in a row, but the Gladiator now always has four turns to hit the target before losing his Combo, barring the aforementioned missing. If the Gladiator misses and does not lose his combo from that, the four turns is reset. He can gain combo via using thrown weapons, and using items will not remove the combo unless the timer runs out. * At 2 combo, Clobber becomes available: is currently available. This attack but deals reduced damage. It's excellent for buying a little time during a fight.|heading = |width = 80%}} * At 4 combo, Cleave becomes available: is currently available. This attack deals increased damage, and It's great for building combo when fighting multiple enemies.|heading = |width = 80%}} * At 6 combo, Clobber becomes available: is currently available. This attack deals It's great for finishing a fight, letting you carry over endurance to the next one.|heading = |width = 80%}} * At 8 combo, Crush becomes available: is currently available. This devastating attack It's great for taking down a powerful opponent from high health!|width = 80%|heading = }} * At 10 combo, Fury becomes available: is currently available. This devastating attack albeit at reduced damage. Fury is great if you have a weapon enchant, as the enchant will activate on each hit!|width = 80%|heading = }} Berserker Rage will fade over time. The lower the berserker's health, the longer it will last. If the berserker is brought to 0 hp while at full rage, and is wearing his seal, he will go berserk and for a short time. Current Rage: damage|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Angered.png|heading = Angered}} The Berserker has been completely reworked, now gaining Rage as he takes damage. Rage gained is based off of the damage that would be dealt before armor is applied, so having a high-level plate armor will help the Berserker build his Rage. He loses Rage over time, but having lower health will cause it to decrease much slower. Having 100% Rage or higher will cause the Berserker to deal 50% bonus damage, and lower amounts of Rage will multiply this boost by their percentage (i.e. 90% Rage will deal 90% of 50% bonus damage). This bonus shielding is stronger the better the berserker's armor, and will deplete over time. When this shielding is reduced to 0, the berserker will give in and die. Any form of healing will return the berserker to stability, but he will be exhausted. While exhausted, the berserker will need to gain experience before being able to build rage again.|width = 100%|heading = Berserk|image = Fury.png}} If at 100% Rage when killed, the Berserker will temporarily refuse death and go Berserk, causing him to gain 10 times his regular maximum shielding amount, determined by his Broken Seal while giving all of his attacks 50% bonus damage. This shielding will decrease by 10% per turn while the Berserker is Berserking, and when the Berserker runs out of shielding, he will die. If the Berserker is healed by any means while Berserking, he will stop Berserking and lose all of his shielding. While recovering the berserker does not build any rage from taking damage. Levels until recovered: |width = 100%|image = Shattered-Recovering.png|heading = Recovering}}The Berserker will have to recover after Berserking, and will be unable to gain Rage until he gains the equivalent of 2 levels in experience. Something to note is that Berserking outprioritizes Blessed Ankhs, sharply limiting the Blessed Anhk's synergy with the subclass. Also, the Berserker cannot Heroic Leap while Berserking. Mage Mage is the class focused around arcane magic and wands, unlocked by using 2 scrolls of upgrade in a single run. He starts with a Scroll Holder and a unique Staff as their initial melee weapon, replacing the knuckleduster. He also can no longer equip wands as melee weapons. The mage is able to partially identify any wand upon use, which tells the player its upgrade level and max charges; current charges remain unknown until fully identified. The staff can be imbued with the powers of any identified wand the Mage has in his possession, providing the staff with the effect of the base wand. The staff charges almost twice as fast as a wand of equal level and has an extra charge. Charges still cap at 10. When imbued, the staff will emit particles at the end that align with the wand that is imbued. Explanation of table: * When the staff is +0, the imbued wand's level overwrites the staff's current level. * When the staff is upgraded, but its current upgrade level is less than or equal to the wand's, the imbued wand's level overwrites the current staff level, and then one upgrade is carried over from the staff to add increase the result upgraded level by 1. * When the staff's level is higher than the wand being imbued, the wand's level is completely ignored and the staff level is left unchanged. While this lets the Mage focus upgrades on his staff and allows flexibility in wand imbue, the wand will be destroyed in the process and the staff will lose its enchantment. This means that aggressively imbuing every wand found can be somewhat counterproductive. Also, the staff is treated as a tier-1 melee weapon with poor base stats (1-8 damage w/ +1/+2 scaling), making it a somewhat poor solution for a majority of the Mage's damage. Mage automatically identifies potions of liquid flame and scrolls of upgrade. Battlemage Imbuing wands into their staff will add special effects to its melee properties (often imitating the enchantments on weapons). Battlemage also still gains charges into their staff via melee attacks; every 3 melee attacks using the staff will restore 1 charge. Since the staff is classified as a melee weapon, it can be enchanted by a scroll of enchantment or a stone of enchantment, allowing for up to two different enchants to proc on each hit! Warlock Instead of automatically consuming a soul for hunger and HP by killing an enemy, the Warlock will need to soul mark a target by zapping it with a wand or staff. Attacking marked enemies will restore the Warlock's hunger and health by 50% and 40% of the damage inflicted, respectively. When a marked character takes melee damage from a source that is not the warlock, the warlock is instead healed and satiated for 16% and 20% of the damage inflicted, respectively. This can stack, but the game will only indicate the initial soul mark. Essentially, upgrading a wand noticably raises the soul mark chance until after +7, whereupon upgrades raise the chance by less than 10%, getting even less effective as more upgrades are invested. Rogue Rogue is a class focused on stealth and planning your attacks, unlocked by dealing 20 surprise attacks in a single run. He now starts with the Cloak of Shadows instead of a ring of shadows (which has been removed from the game), 3 throwing knives and a Velvet Pouch. He no longer has boosted satiety, and his runs will now spawn on average an extra 3 secret rooms. Additionally, Rogue's passive and active search radius was increased from 1 to 2, letting him inspect a 5x5 area around him instead of the original 3x3. Rogue automatically identifies potion of invisibility and scroll of magic mapping. Assassin Assassin no longer gets direct bonus damage from surprise attacks, instead "preparing an attack" while invisible. This Preparation gives him bonus damage, increasing based on how long the Assassin was invisible for. In addition, given enough time to Prepare, he will be able to *. Additional bonus damage will be awarded for prior damage on the target, and multiple damage rolls will be made, with the highest one being used. With maximum Preparation, the attack will instantly kill all non-bosses. Freerunner The Freerunner no longer gets instantaneous speed and evasion boosts while moving, instead gaining Momentum while moving (+10% per tile moved), and losing it rapidly (-10% per turn) when not moving. The speed bonus is based purely on momentum, however the bonus to dodge is also affected by armor. The freerunner will gain additional dodge from momentum for each excess point of strength he has over the requirements of his armor.|width = 420px|image = Momentum-buff.png|heading = Momentum}} At 100% Momentum, the Freerunner gets +33% movement speed and 8 bonus evasion, along with an additional 2 points of evasion per point of excess strength for his armor. When not at full momentum, these boosts are multiplied by the momentum that the Freerunner has at the moment, so a Freerunner with 90% Momentum will get 90% of the boosted amount. Huntress The Huntress is a class focusing on ranged attacks, thrown weapons, and area control. The class is unlocked by defeating 20 enemies with the help of thrown weapons in a single run. A kill is counted when the enemy was hit at least once by a missile weapon before dying from any source. Just like her vanilla counterpart, she is always able to see any enemies that are 2 tiles away even if they would normally be hidden by a wall or other obstruction. However, this is where the similarities end. In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, her thrown weapons have +50% durability, and she will furrow grass instead of trampling it. Furrowed grass will still block vision, but will not drop additional dew or seeds. In addition, the Huntress starts with the Velvet Pouch, a bag that holds seeds and runestones in a place separate from the main inventory. Additionally, Huntress automatically identifies potion of mind vision and scroll of lullaby. and require to use properly.|image = Spirit bow.png|heading = Spirit Bow|width = auto}} The boomerang in its original form has been replaced by the Spirit Bow, which cannot be upgraded with scrolls of upgrade. Instead, its damage scales with the Huntress's current experience level, gaining an upgrade every five levels (thus peaking at +6 at level 30). That said, the max damage takes into account fractional levels, so if a player is level 3, the bow will do 1-7 damage instead of 1-6. Reaching level 10 will cause the bow damage to increase to 2-8. The bow cannot be equipped, but instead has an unlimited supply of arrows, giving the huntress a consistent ranged option throughout all playthroughs. Like the boomerang, the bow can be enchanted; however, due to the way the bow upgrades, it will never lose its enchantment unless it's manually overwritten. '''It is in the player's best interest to enchant the bow as soon as physically possible. '''This can be done using a stone of enchantment (scroll of upgrade into alchemy pot) or a scroll of enchantment (scroll of upgrade + two runestones). Sniper The Sniper gains +50% vision range, and her thrown weapons and bow will ignore armor as long as their targets are not adjacent to her. After using a thrown weapon (other than the Bow itself), she will be able to use a special move corresponding to her bow's augment. An unaugmented bow will fire a , which deals reduced damage but does not take any time to fire. A bow augmented for speed will fire a of three arrows. Each arrow will deal reduced damage, but can still activate enchantment. This volley takes 1 turn to shoot. A bow augmented for damage will fire a . This shot is guaranteed to hit, deals bonus damage based on distance from the target, and takes 2 turns to fire.|width = 100%|image = Zeroed in.png|heading = Sniper's Mark}} The sniper benefits greatly from rings of haste, as they allow her to keep enemies at range, where she is the most effective. Warden The warden has been completely changed from vanilla, gaining the ability to see through grass. When planting a seed, furrowed grass will erupt all around her, resulting in an effect much like using the rogue's cloak of shadows. In addition, tipped darts have double durability (can be used 2 times before the tip gets removed). Change history Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon